Home Again
by vampire kiss88
Summary: Just a random story i felt like writing. It's about Sasuke coming back to Konoha and how he feels. In Sasuke's POV. Should I add more chapters or not? You decide. And if i do there is probaly going to be some Sasuke X Sakura in it.


HELLO MY FRIENDS. THIS IS JUST A RANDOM STORY. I FELT LIKE WRITING ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SASUKE CAME BACK. SHOULD I CONTINUE IT? OR SHOULD I KEEP IT A SHORT STORY. YOU DECIDE MY YOUNG READERS, YOU DECIDE. YOU CAN REVIEW OR PM ME WITH YOUR THOUGHTS. THANX FOR UR TIME!

-SASUSAKU12

**DISCLAIMER- **if i owned Naruto i wouldn't have the time to sit here and write this. on other words: i would have a life.

* * *

**Home Again**

I slowly opened my eyes. _What happened? _The last thing I remembered was finally killing Itachi, but everything went black after that. I expected it. Itachi was not someone so weak as to not leave a scratch on me. I always knew I was going to die after I finished Itachi. So why am I awake? Am I in heaven? I didn't even think I deserved to go to heaven. So what's going on?

All of a sudden I heard a gasp and felt two arms wrap around my neck. Next I felt a pair of eyes stare at me from behind. Was Karin hugging me? Was Suigetsu the one staring at me?

"…teme…" Nope. That was DEFINETLY not suigetsu. That means the person hugging me must be-

"Welcome back…Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura.

I realized something. Every time I had come close to dying, I always woke up to Sakura hugging me- on the bridge, in the forest of death, after I had an encountering with Itachi- she was always the one I would wake up to. I was getting used to it now. It's really wasn't that bad.

Sakura suddenly let go. She looked at me with a serene smile on her face and water in her eyes. All I could do was stare back.

"Welcome back! You did it Sasuke. Itachi's dead. And you're back!" I turned my head to see Naruto smiling down at me.

Relief washed over me. Naruto was right. I had fulfilled my dream and stayed alive to feel it. Not only that but I was back in my hometown. The place where I had met so many kind and friendly people, and made so many bonds. I am also glad that I didn't die young. Now I wasn't going to be the last Uchiha. Now I can restore my clan and live happily. But that came later. Now I can enjoy the time with my friends. My family.

"You sleep like a baby Uchiha." I turned my head to find Tsunade standing in the doorway, smirking at how stupid my face must look right now.

I took this time to notice my surroundings. I was in a hospital room. The window was open with a nice breeze flowing inside. Next to my bed was the team 7 photo. My copy of it. Next to the picture was vase filled with flowers. Fresh Daises. I looked down at his body. All of my major injuries had been cured and the minor ones had been bandaged.

The room looked ordinary. But the people weren't the ones I remembered. To my right, standing up was Sakura. Her hair was still short, but her face had become much more mature looking. Not only that but she was taller and…well more…_womanly._She had on a simple white tank top and skirt with her ninja boot-sandals on. She was beautiful in her own way. Just how I remembered her.

To my left was the loud-mouthed Naruto. He had changed the most. He did look more grown up, and his hair was longer. He was way taller too. Probably as tall as myself. At least he stayed true to his favorite color orange. He was standing in an orange shirt with a black swirl in the center, pants, and his ninja sandals. He looked as noticeable as ever.

I can't say that much about Kakashi. He was leaning on the back wall his strange book in hand. But he wasn't reading it. He was looking at me and smiling. Well at least it looked like he was smiling, his mask never told much. He was still dressed in the same ninja clad. Tsunade was still as I remembered too. Same stubborn, big breasted, bitchy, lazy, old lady I remembered.

"Sorry to ruin your encounter, but Sasuke really does need to rest." Tsunade said from the doorway. Kakashi nodded and took one final look at me before smiling and walking out. Somehow I took that as a 'welcome back' and watched him leave.

Sakura stopped staring at me and looked at Naruto

"Naruto…"

"I know. Ill see around…Sasuke."

"Aa" Naruto turned around and headed for the door.

"See you, Sasuke-kun." I nodded and watched Sakura follow Naruto out. Tsunade was about to walk out and close the door behind her before smirking back at me.

"Sleep well. Oh, and welcome back…Sasuke." I smirked back at her and watched her leave.

I rested my head back down on my pillow. I really did feel welcome. I was back in Konoha. Surrounded by people who care for me. With my teammates and comrades. Itachi and Orochimaru were dead. I really feel free and untroubled. I'm back. No.

**_I'm home again._**

But I'm in a shitload of trouble with the consul. Not only that, but where will I stay?

I grunted and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!! I HOPE U LIKED IT. NOW REMEMBER U DECIDE IF I SHOULD ADD MORE CHAPTERS OR KEEP IT AS IT IS. NOT ONLY THAT BUT IF I DO CONTINUE IT I MIGHT CHANGE THE NAME. SOOOOOO

REVIEW ABOUT IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE STORY AND WHAT SHOULD THE NEW NAME BE

SASUSAKU12 OUT!!


End file.
